dwofandomcom-20200223-history
Guild System
'What are Guilds?' A guild is basically a group of people that can chat and play together. They share a guild name that is displayed to other people and receive guild points that benefit the whole guild. Once a guild gets to the right level they can start to purchase guild gems and guild furniture that will allow weapons, items, and gear to be shared across all guild members. 'How do I create a Guild?' To create a guild you first need 4 players who are at least the rank of Lt. Colonel(500 honor). Once you do, form a party with them and go to the general you serve under. Choose "Create a Guild" and choose a name for your guild, and voila, You have created a guild. The leader of the party is made into the leader of the guild by default. You can now use guild chat and use the guild quarters located in the tavern. The default key for guild chat is "G". 'How do I recruit more members?' You can recruit members by inviting them the same way you would invite someone to a party. Click on their name when you see them in town and hit "Invite to Guild." You must be a the guild leader or an officer to invite new members. Also, you may receive mail regarding interested prospects. You must always recruit as mentioned before, therefore take note on the player's name in your mail and contact him/her to setup a meeting for their recruitment. 'How do I level up my Guild?' Guild levels are acquired by receiving the correct number of guild results. Guild results are obtained through just generally playing the game. For higher level guild ranks you also need to have completed a certain number of campaign points in order to level up as well. Each campaign you do, regardless if its against real players or NPCs will give you 1 point towards the requirement. To increase your guilds level the leader needs to talk to their commanding officer when the requirement is met. *Only the guild leader is able to make purchases and you are only able to buy up to what your guild level will allow (ie. you can have enough to buy the Wardrobe, but if the guild level is below 4 you will be unable to buy it) *Guild Armory resets usage of weapon to zero 'What is a Guild Merge?' A guild merge is when one guild merges with another. All guild result, guild points and campaign points are combined. The guild leader who proposed the merge is the one who will be absorbed into the one they propose to. All members of the absorbed guild become new members of the guild they are merging into. You cannot merge guilds who exceed the maximum number of members allowed for that guild level. So if both guilds are level 1 and one guild has 15 members and the other has 10 members. The two guild cannot merge without kicking members out. 'How do I leave a guild and what will happen?' A player may leave a guild at any time. This can be accomplished by going to "Menu" > "Communication" > "Guild Roster" > "Leave". If you leave a guild, you will then be under a probation period. This probation period lasts for 7 real life days from the time of your departure from the guild. This probation prohibits you from creating a new guild or joining another guild. There is no way to track your probation period. If you leave the guild for any reason the probation will be in effect. This means if you get kicked out, the guild disbands, then you will be on probation with your character. Any reasons that may be out of your control, you will still be on probation. Additionally any guild points and campaign points earned will stay with the guild you left while yours reset to 0 for the next guild you join. 'Guild Boons' Guild Boons are short time benefits for the guild that use guild points to purchase, this can range from increased chance of a certain type of crafting or an item that all members are gifted. There is currently no Guild Boons to buy. 'Guild Ranks' Guild Ranks are permission limits the leader can set which can be used to restrict items, gear and weapons to be taken from guild furniture by other members. The ranks are Trail, Rookie, Master, Officer and Deputy(Interim Master if they have the most Guild Points among all members), Deputy/Interim Master act as alternate guild leaders. Category:Game Mechanics